gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Murphy
Ryan Murphy (born November 30, 1965) is a 47-year-old American screenwriter, film and television director and producer. He grew up in Indianapolis, Indiana, to an Irish Catholic family. He created Glee along with Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Famous television shows besides Glee include, American Horror Story, The New Normal, Nip/Tuck and Popular. Murphy also produced and directed the film 'Eat, Pray, Love'. He has currently only written 23 episodes of Glee. Ryan Murphy won his first Emmy for directing the Pilot episode of Glee. ''Glee'' Creation The original idea of Glee ''was inspired by Ian Brennan's own experience as a member of the ''Prospect High School's show choir. It was supposed to be a film instead of a television series, but Murphy and Falchuk suggested that Glee should be produced as a television show. Therefore, the three joined together and rewrote the script. The rewritten script was sent to FOX, and picked up immediately. The three decided to write all of the episodes by themselves. Murphy and Falchuk became executive producers and directors of the show, while Brennan became a co-executive producer. Casting In casting Glee, Murphy sought out actors who could identify with the rush of starring in theatrical roles. Instead of using traditional network casting calls, Murphy spent three months on Broadway, searching singers for Glee. Auditioning actors with no theatrical experience were required to demonstrate their ability to sing and dance. Episodes Written Season One * Pilot ** With Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. * Showmance ** With Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. * Acafellas * Vitamin D * Wheels * Mattress * The Power of Madonna * Laryngitis * Theatricality Season Two * Britney/Brittany * The Rocky Horror Glee Show ** Story by: Ryan Murphy and Tim Wollaston; Teleplay by: Ryan Murphy * Furt * Silly Love Songs * Comeback * Original Song * Rumours * Funeral Season Three *''I Am Unicorn'' *''Michael'' *''Prom-A-Saurus'' Season Four *''The New Rachel'' *''The Break-Up'' *''Naked'' *''Lights Out'' Season Five *''The Quarterback'' ** With Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. Episodes Directed Season One * Pilot ** With Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. * Showmance ** With Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. * The Power of Madonna * Theatricality Season Two * Britney/Brittany * The Substitute * Sexy Other Works Ryan has been involved in many shows, as a creator, writer or director through the years. Television *''Popular (1999 - 2001) - Creator, Show Runner, Writer and Director - '''The WB' *''Nip/Tuck'' (2003 - 2010) - Creator, Show Runner, Writer and Director - FX *Glee (2009–Present) - Co-Creator (With Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk), Show Runner, Writer and Director - FOX *The Glee Project (2011–Present) - Creator and Judge - Oxygen *''American Horror Story'' (2011–Present) - Co-Creator (With Brad Falchuk), Show Runner, Writer and Director - FX *''The New Normal'' (2012-2013) - Co-Creator (With Allison Adler), Show Runner, Writer and Director - NBC *''Open (2013) - Creator, Show Runner, Writer and Director - '''HBO' Failed Pilots *''The Furies'' (1999) *''St. Sass (2002) - '''The WB' *''Pretty/Handsome (2008) - '''FX' Movies *''Running With Scissors (2006) - Director *''Eat, Pray, Love ''(2010) - Director *Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (2011) - Producer *''The Normal Heart ''Source - Director '''Other Possible Projects/In Development' *''Dirty Tricks (Development) *''Face ''(Development) *''Need ''(Development) *''Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho ''(Development) *''Rocky Horror Picture Show ''(Development) Source 1 Trivia *Murphy is openly gay - he came out to his parents when he was 15 years old. *When he was 5 years old he asked for a subscription to ''Vogue magazine. *Ryan's first script was called Why Can't I Be Audrey Hepburn? which was bought by Steven Spielberg, but it was never made. *He uses certain lines from his past in what Kurt says or does, an example: he once asked his dad for a pair of 'sensible heels'. *Murphy grew up in a Catholic household and continues to go to church. *He serves on the National Advisory Board of the Young Storytellers Foundation. *On June 7, 2011; he announced his engagement to a man he's known for 15 years. *It is believed that he has married his partner, judging by the gold ring he now wears, as seen in the second season of The Glee Project. *His favorite slushie flavor is 'Cherry Aspic.' *He adopted the puppy from 'The New Normal' after it's Pilot episode. Source *On July 30, 2012, Murphy joined Twitter. Here he constantly answers questions from fans and leaks spoilers and pictures of Glee, The New Normal and American Horror Story. Sometimes, he takes fan suggestions. *On the 24th of December, 2012, he became a father of a boy with the name, Logan Philineas Miller Murphy. *He joined YouTube under the username of MrRPMurphyExclusive where deleted scenes and new performances from Glee are released. *His father worked in the newspaper industry. *He describes his mother as: ''"beauty queen who left it all to stay at home and take care of her two sons." '' Gallery Ryan_Murphy_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg Glee-Co-Creator-Ryan-Murphy.jpg ryanmurph.jpg Ryan-murphy-with-lea-michele-ggnoads.jpg Lea Robert Ryan TGP2.jpg Maxryan.png PaleyFest13 - 01.jpg PaleyFest13 - 02.jpg RYRYMURPH.jpg Ryanbrad3.jpg Ryanbrad2.jpg Ryanbrad1.jpg Lea, Jane, Ryan, and Matthew.jpg Tumblr mud7umunBU1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg RM1.jpg RM AHS.jpg Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Crew